NaruHina y un gran equipo 1
by eriko.25
Summary: ESTO ES NARUTO HINATA Y UN NUEVO PRESONAGE
1. Chapter 1

amigos este es mi primer faction y sera naruhina si tienen alguna sugerencia o cualquier cosa comenten.

naruto , sakura y sai habian llegado a la aldea cuando un ninja le entrego un pergamino a sakura.

**-que es lo q dice**. dijo sai preguntados que es lo q habia en el papel

- **aver**.-dijo naruto con la cabeza en el hombro de sakura.

saukura lo golpeo el la cara madandolo contra la pared.

**-que ases idiota**- grito fuerte mente

- **q mala eres sakura-chan**-dijo con un chicon de 20 centímetros en la cabeza].

**-bien q es lo q dice**- pregunto sai

-**es de Tsunade dice que tiene una mision para nosotros- **dijo sakura

-**hay sakura apenas emos terminado una y ya vamos a otra que aburrido- **naruto con una cara de sueño

**-si es asi de urgente deve ser una mision importante y muy peligrosa**- sai puso una cara de intriga

**-sai tiene razon deve ser una mision importante talvez no devas ir naruto deve ser muy peligroso y por eso deves tener miedo**-dijo sakura con un tono sarcástico y mirando a naruto.

-**no sakura chan no tengo miedo ni estoy cansado de veras vamos rapido corran dijo**-agarrando de los brazos a los 2.

cuando entraron al a sala del hokage.

**-que quires naruto-** dijo sin mirarlos la hokage.

**-quiero saber cual es la mision q nos tiene ahora abuela tsunade**- grito naruto emocionado y con una sonrisa en su cara

**-naruto calmate no seas impaciente**- dijo con cara de querer golpearlo.

**-bien señorita tsunade cual es la mision q es tan importante para avernos llamodo asi de imprevisto**- escalmo sai

**-bien veamos ustedes deven ir a una aldea bajo la protección de konoha q fue atacada a escoltar un joven a la aldea- **dijo tsunade mientras lee una carpeta

**-q pero vieja tsunade esa es una mision rango c por q no se la dan a unos gennin- ** respondió naruto a la hokage.

**-naruto esta es una mision muy importante es rango s deves completarla lo antes posible es de extrema inportacia q ese joven llege a la aldea a salvo ****entendiste**- dijo la hokage tsunade con una mirada seria y fria a naruto.

- **Yo sigo pensado que esa no es una mision importante**- dijo naruto con un tono de molesto y mirando a tsunade con mala cara

-**vamonos naruto**- dijo molesta mintras le lava la oreja asta sacarlo de la habitacion.

-**noo sakura no porfabor suelta me suetame-**grito con lagrimas en los ojos

ya afuera de la sala del hokage.

-**quien sera ese que es tan importante traerlo**- dijo mientras se lo imaginaba como un chico rico y muy tonto.

**-no lose naruto pero si la tsunade esta asi es por algo debemos completar esta mision y debemos completarla bien escuchaste naruto**- dijo sakura muy emocionada y con una sonrisa ganadora

-**a q no escuche**-dijo distraido

sakura lo golpeo otra ves en la cara mandadolo contra la pared otra ves.

**-tonto presta mas atencion**- dijo furiosa y roja de la ira

-**bien devemos preparanos para mañana yo llevare a naruto a su casa grasias por dejalo inconsiente**-dijo sarcastica mente.

**-ya te veo mañana en la puerta de salida de konoha asta mañana**. grito corriendo asi su casa saludándolo.

**-adiós sakura-chan**- dijo seria mente como el acostumbraba

a la mañana siguiente en la puerta sur de konoha.

**-hola sakura**- dijo sai con una sonria sin emocion como siempre.

**buenos días sai y no a llegado naruto-** dijo con una sonrisa de aprecio.

- **no y ya van 10 minutos de retraso que le abra pasado**- respondio sai.

-**no importa ven traje un poco de comida esperemos mientras tanto**- sakura saco de su bolso, morral como le digan donde viven ustedes.

2 horas despues de comer.

**-demonios donde se metio ese inutil ya lleva 2 horas de retraso cuando llege lo mater**- mientras la sakura interna diablos ese invensil simpre me desepera.

-**sakura esperemos**- mientras sacaba un libro.

ya a las 12 del medio dia naruto se estava levantado de la cama.

**ufff q hora es noo som las 12 no no no sakura chan me va a matar**- agarro su mochila y fui corrido apaurado y tropesandose con todo lo q havia asu paso.

ya en la puerta sur de konoha ya habia llegado naruto despeinado.

**-inutil espero q tengas una buena explicacion por aber llegado tan tarde era al as 7 y son las 12**- dijo sakura molesta.

**-yo yo yo ... me quede dormido sakura chan perdome de veras estoy arrependito-** dijo asutado.

**-bien creo q ya es hora de irnos-** escalmo sai serrado el libro.

**-idiota**- susurro sakura.

bn asta aqui va el primer capitulo comenten. 


	2. Chapter 2

**-cuanto flata para llegar alla sakura?**-pregunto naruto mirando a la pelirosa

**-segun este mapa deveriamos llegar a la aldea depues de 1 colina mas-dijo la pelisora mirando el mapa-chicos este mapa tambien dise q esa aldea esta ubicada sobre un paisaje hermoso conosido en todo el pais del fuego**-dijo sakura emocionada.

**-interesante segun este libro tambien dice que aca esta ubicada una de las mas grande bibliotecas del pais-** dijo sai mirando**- deveriamos ir a verlas.**

**-que aburrido som ustedes 2 paisaje y bibliotecas no hay nada divertido hey sai dame el libro un momento-**dijo mientras le quitava el libro de las manos a sai-**ooo** **miren esto a 1 kilometro mas alla de esta aldea esta uno de los mas famosos puesto de ramen y dice q es muy conosido por su ramen de cerdo a la barbikiu podemos ir depues de terminar la mision.**

**-tu solo piensas en comida**- dijo mirandolo com mirada seria la pelirosa

**-no seria mala idea depues de terminar la mision ir a comer algo y ir a acer un poco de turismo**-dijo sai

**-si esta bien miren ya casi llegamos al final de la colina**-dijo la pelirosa.

_al llegar al sima quedaron petrificados al ver la ecena todo estava quemado la mayoria de las casas estam destruidas y las q aun quedavan estan muy dañadas y quemadas el suelo y los arboles estaban chamuscado se notava que en ese lugar hubo una gran batalla y a al bajar la colina habia un cementerio ellos vajaron y entraron al cementerio._

- **yo crei q habias dicho que este era uno de los lugares mas hermosos que habia en el pais y parece mas un lugar maldito-**dijo mirando al rededor.

-**si pero recuerda lo q dijo la hokage q este lugar estava siendo atacado pero no creo q esto alla susedido en solo 2 dias esta destrusion es inimaginable-**dijo horrorisada viendo el publo destruido.

**-miren esto esta tierra fue movida ase mas de 1 dia nada mas-**dijo sai agarrado la tierra con las manos.

**-quien abria sido capas de haber echo tal cosa**- dijo naruto con furia mientras parentado los dientes y los puños.

**-no lo se pero al parecer alguien sobrebibio miren como los tratron las tumbas con las lapidas estan escritas los nombres de los q murieron-**dijo mirando las lapidas de las tumbas.

**-espera estas no estan iscritas , estan enblaco solo tiene unas bandas de Iwagakure** -ablo la pelirosa tomando una de las bandas.

-** eso quire decir q las lapidas sim nombres son de los atacantes y si estas tumbas fueron echas ase mas de 1 dia quire decir que algunos aldeanos sobrebirieron-**dijo naruto-

**-o q no hubo otro sobreviviente para enterrar a los demas-** dijo sai com voz seria.

**-pero miren las lapidas como estan formadas fueron echas por un jutsu doton creo q sera mejor que avancemos y busquemos aver si hay sobrevivientes-** esclamo sakura señalando asi el pueblo.

-entraron al pueblo y lo q vieron era mas horrible aun por todas parte habia sangre derramada por el suelo y las paredes de las casas.

**-sera mejor q nos separemos y nos recontremos aca en 30 minutos-** dijo la pelirosa.

-**no creo q sea buena idea los q atacaron esta villa pueden estar por alli y separados no seremos rivales para ellos viendo lo q hicieron con este pueblo una mejor idea es q naruto hicera clones de sombras para explorar el lugar y luego avasar**-respondio sai a la pelirosa.

**-no creo q seas tan cobard**-pero antes de terminar lo interunpio la pelirosa.

-**no naruto sai tiene razon deveriamos seguir su plan**- esclamo la sakura mientras mirava al suelo.

- **esta bien- junto sus manos y empeso hacer una catida de posiciones de manos-** jutsu multicones de sombras- selio humo a la derecha y izquierda de naruto y salieron 20 clones- **ahora corran**-los clones dieron un salto y desaparecieron.

**-ahora q asemos ?**- pregunto naruto sentandoce.

**- rastrea todoy espera cuando acabes deshases el jutsu para q la informacion de los clones vuelvan a ti**- dijo sai mirando a naruto.

**-un no puedo creer lo que paso aca-** dijo sakura aun sakura mirando la destrucion del pueblo.

_30 minutos depues._

**-creo q ya es hora naruto hazlo ya**-dijo sai mirando a naruto.

**-si**-naruto junto sus manos y por todo el pueblo sus clones desaparecian en nubes de humo blaco.

**- y bien que has averiguado-** pregunto sakura mirando a naruto.

**- todo el lugar esta destruido todo el bosque afuera de este lugar fue lugar de una gran batalla pero algo es raro una casa con el simbolo de la aldea de konoha esta intacta pero lo mas extraño es quelli senti que alguien me osbervava pero no vi a nadie alla-**dijo naruto con una cara de intriga.

**- bien devemos ir alli y averiguar quien es el que esta alli si es enemigo o amigo tal vez sea el chico al que buscamos y irnos de este lugar es una lastima queea halla arruinado asi**-esclamo sai.

**-naruto llevanos a ese lugar -**dijo la peli rosa.

**-esta bien es por aca siganme con cuidado nose lo q pueda haver alli-**dijo mientras caminava.

**-naruto apurale no quiro pasar la noche aca-** dijo la peli rosa al rubio.

**-esta bien**.

_dieron un salto y desaparecieron._

_unos 5 minutos depues._

**-aca estamos este es el lugar-** naruto señalo a la casa todo en este lugar estava destrudido mas q en toda la alde la tierra tenia grandes ollos por explociones y chamuscadas havian paredes de piedras echa por jutsu doton destruidas y algunas de pie con muchas grietas y habia mucha sangre pero al rededor de la casa estava sin ningun rasguño.

_asta aca llega este capitulo pronto llegare a donde quiren perdon por ser muy corta las 2 no e tendio tiempo._


End file.
